Puisque tu pars
by MacHellia
Summary: Soifon retrouve Yoruichi aprés un siècle d'abscence, mais celle ci lui annonce qu'elle ne peut pas rester.  Song-fic


**Puisque tu pars**

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et la chanson à Jean Jacques Goldman

Aujourd'hui je t'ai revue, Yoruichi-sama. Tu étais toujours aussi magnifique que puissante comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur ma Maitresse. Cela faisait exactement cent dix ans, huit mois et dix-sept jours que tu avais disparu. Non, tu n'as pas disparu, tu as seulement fui, tu m'as abandonnée, sans même un mot. Je croyais tellement en toi, en ta promesse qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que tu ne reviendrais pas me chercher. Pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de t'attendre ! Si tu savais combien je t'en veux pour avoir trahi la confiance que je t'accordais pour m'avoir laissé seule, bien trop seule. J'avais beau chercher je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu m'avais laissée ici. Peut-être me considérais tu comme un poids, peut-être étais je trop faible pour t'accompagner, quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai jamais pu tourner la page. Je t'ai tellement haï pour ça, que je n'ai eu de cesse de m'entraîner pour te surpasser. Pendant plus d'un siècle j'ai guetté ton retour et tu es revenue aujourd'hui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu n'imagines pas combien un siècle peut être long sans toi.

_Puisque l'ombre gagne  
Puisqu'il n'est pas de Montagne_

_Au-delà des vents plus haute que les marches de l'oubli_

Tu es apparue de nulle part. J'étais tellement surprise de te revoir à un moment pareil que je n'ai su conserver mon calme bien longtemps. Je voulais te prouver ma force, te prouver que tu avais eu tort de m'abandonner. On s'est alors affrontée, mais malgré tous mes efforts je suis loin d'atteindre ton niveau. Moi qui voulais rester forte devant toi, je me suis lamentablement effondrée. Et dire que je déteste les scènes mélodramatiques j'en ai fait une belle à la fin de notre combat. Mais tu ne m'en as pas tenue rigueur, au contraire tu es restée à mes côtés et tu m'as expliqué.

_Puisqu'il faut apprendre  
A défaut de le comprendre  
A rêver nos désirs et vivre des "ainsi-soit-il" _

Je ne vivais que dans un seul but : te servir. Tu savais que si tu m'avais laissée le choix je t'aurais suivie ! Peu importe l'endroit, je t'aurais suivie et j'aurais veillé sur toi. Je n'avais pas compris que tu m'avais mise à l'écart justement pour me protéger. Ironie du sort les rôles étaient simplement inversés. 

_Et puisque tu penses  
Comme une intime évidence  
Que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire  
_

J'étais si heureuse que tu sois revenue que je ne voulais plus que tu partes. Cependant je savais que tu retournerais sur Terre, chez lui. Je t'ai demandé de rester ici, de reprendre la place qui était la tienne. Mais ton choix était fait, tu l'avais déjà fait il y a bien longtemps. J'ai voulu t'accompagner mais encore une fois tu as refusé. Je me demande ce qui était le pire te retrouver pour que tu disparaisses à nouveau, ou ne t'avoir jamais revu. Non en fait, la question ne se pose pas. Te revoir ne serait-ce que quelques heures valent bien des années de douleurs silencieuses Moi qui avait gelé mon cœur au fil des années, j'ai vu ma carapace pourtant si épaisse fondre en quelques secondes quand j'ai croisé ton regard doré. Au moins pendant ces quelques heures je me sentais vivante et heureuse comme autrefois.

_Puisque c'est ailleurs  
Qu'ira mieux battre ton cœur  
Et puisque nous t'aimons trop pour te retenir  
_

Tu partiras de nouveau, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas seule là-bas même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. Saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Je veillerais sur toi d'ici vu que je ne peux t'accompagner.

_Puisque tu pars__  
__Que les vents te mènent où d'autres âmes plus belles __  
__Sauront t'aimer mieux que nous puisque __  
__L'on ne peut t'aimer__ plus __  
_

Tous ce que je souhaite c'est que tu ne changes pas. Je doute que cela se produise, vu qu'après plus d'un siècle d'absente, tu es demeurée la même : à la fois une femme libre et forte. C'est ce qui m'a séduite la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu es restée même loin d'ici, la femme que j'admirais et que j'admire tant.

_Que la vie t'apprenne __  
__Mais que tu restes le même __  
__Si tu te trahissais nous t'aurions tout à fait perdu_

Tu n'as jamais eu peur de quoique ce soit, alors l'avenir ne t'effraie pas. Ton enthousiasme m'avait bien manqué pendant ce siècle. Avec toi comme capitaine, la vie paraissait si simple et si belle. C'est sans doute ce que j'ai regretté le plus est ta présence apaisante, ta fascinante assurance et ton sens de la répartie qui me faisait tend rire.

_Garde cette chance  
Que nous t'envions en silence  
Cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir  
_

Tu vas repartir, loin d'ici, bien trop loin à mon gout mais d'une certaine manière tu seras toujours présente à mes côtés. J'ai eu beau essayer de t'oublier, tu m'as hantée toutes les nuits, sans me laisser le moindre répit. Un tel acharnement devrait être interdit ! Alors même si tu pars je sais qu'une partie de toi reste avec moi.

_Et loin de nos villes  
Comme octobre l'est d'avril  
Sache qu'ici reste de toi comme une empreinte Indélébile _

Je continuerais à accomplir ma mission comme je le faisais avant que tu ne reviennes. Bien sûr cela ne sera pas facile, mais je me suis habituée à rester seule. Tu ne m'en n'as pas laissé le choix. Je remettrais mon armure de glace, et j'irai affronter le monde le cœur silencieux. Je ferais honneur à ton enseignement, et à ta réputation. 

_Sans drame, sans larme  
Pauvres et dérisoires armes  
Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur  
_

Je sais que je ne peux pas te garder ici, que je dois te laisser partir mais je te le demande quand même : reviens me voir de temps en temps. Je ne l'avouerais qu'à demi-mot, tu seras heureuse chez lui. C'est pour moi le principal. N'attends pas un siècle cette fois ci pour revenir.

_Puisque ta maison  
Aujourd'hui c'est l'horizon  
Dans ton exil essaie d'apprendre à revenir  
Mais pas trop tard  
_

Je sais que tu seras occupée, mais je t'en supplie ne m'oublie pas. N'oublie pas que tu as toujours ta place ici.

_Dans ton histoire __  
__Garde en mémoire __  
__Notre au revoir __  
__Puisque tu pars__  
_

Je ne supporte pas les grands élans sentimentaux, toute cette sensiblerie me fait horreur, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher avec toi. Ça doit bien te faire rire mais je n'y peux rien. Tu me manqueras, et je voudrais espérer que moi aussi.

_Dans ton histoire __  
__Garde en mémoire __  
__Notre au revoir __  
__Puisque tu pars__  
_

Tu es revenue l'espace de quelques instants dans ma vie, bien que d'une certaine manière je peux dire que tu ne l'as jamais quittée. Tu es restée, tu restes et tu resteras toujours à mes côtés.

_J'aurai pu fermer, oublier toutes ces portes __  
__Tout quitter sur un simple geste mais tu ne l'as pas fait_

J'ai tout fait pour te garder, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je t'ai voué ma vie et je tiendrais parole. Malheureusement malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas su te retenir. Je reste donc, témoin impuissant, te voir disparaitre de nouveau.

_J'aurai pu donner tant d'amour et tant de force  
Mais tout ce que je pouvais ça n'était pas encore assez  
Pas assez, pas assez, pas assez _

Tous ce que je peux faire c'est te regarder partir en retenant mes larmes, en espérant que tu reviennes un jour. Je patienterais jusqu'à ce jour prochain, où mon armure de glace fondera de nouveau. J'attendrais donc que tu m'appelles, vu que tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix, alors s'il te plait ne m'oublie pas. 

_Dans ton histoire (dans ton histoire)  
Garde en mémoire (garde en mémoire)  
Notre au revoir (notre au revoir)  
_

Pars mais je t'en prie retourne-toi et Je me plongeais alors une dernière fois ton regard doré.

_Puisque tu pars__ (__Puisque tu pars__)..._


End file.
